Shooting Stars Part Deux
by Titled Heart
Summary: Kendall's side of things. Why was life so confusing? Rated to be safe. Sequel of sorts to Shooting Stars.


_**Haha, the title of this story is playing off the song's "part 2." So yeah...**_

_**You all have iDylan to thank for this one (me too!). He actually helped me out a lot in figuring out my semi-flashback scenes. So thank you!**_

_**Though, I really don't like how SOME parts turned out. But I may just go back and change it later. If some of this is confusing to you, good, it's supposed to be. :D**_

_**This isn't necessarily a sequel, so I'm sorry. I'm calling it Part Deux. But, it's just Kendall's side of things. And I'm really sorry for the ending…again.**_

_**Also, wanted to warn ya'll. I did use some language in here…I normally don't do that because I feel it takes away from the writing, but this is a guy's mind we're getting into here. And I'm sure there are much worse things being said inside a boy's mind than a girls (generally speaking…doesn't pertain to me personally but….)**_

_**

* * *

**_

So…shock was an okay emotion to have in this moment, right?

So many things had happened over the course of the last twelve hours; he thought his head was going to explode. Just when you thought you knew someone, inside and out, they suddenly throw you for a loop.

Kendall sat on his bed in the room he shared with Logan, his hands buried in his hair, a groan escaping irritably from his pursed lips.

Today just wasn't going his way.

Sixteen year old boys should not have to go through this kind of emotional crap. They should be getting up to their hijinx, relaxing by the pool, ogling girls in their bikinis…SLEEPING! Anything but dealing with such confusion.

He glanced across the room at his best friend's bed. Just thinking about Logan, and the look on his face when he had walked away from him had made Kendall –almost- sick to his stomach.

Did he give out the wrong signals? Were all those innocent touches misconstrued in some way? Sure, they were closer than most guy friends should be, but he'd never really thought much of it. Had he led him on in some way? Was it all his fault?

The big news came rushing back to his brain with startling clarity.

Logan was gay…and in love with him.

Wow.

Not something you hear every day, least of all from your best guy friend.

And he'd been so casual about it all too.

Carlos had asked him about Camille and how their relationship was going.

The response: _"It's not, I'm gay."_

Then he had shrugged back into his spot against the couch and began watching the movie again.

It had almost taken them a full minute to say anything.

"_Oh,"_ Carlos had said, blinking rapidly, as if his brain was still processing. James's eyebrows had furrowed together.

"_So…"_ He had hesitated, as if unsure as to whether he should ask the question on the tip of his tongue.

Logan had stayed still, staring forward with intensity, but his adam's apple bobbed as he quickly –silently- gulped. Kendall had only noticed because he always had been a keen observer.

"_Go ahead, James."_ The dark haired boy had said, his knee starting to bounce slightly, probably from nervous energy.

"_Well, I was just curious…"_ His eyes had darted to a mirror. _"Do you think I'm attractive?"_ He had thrown a smirk at his reflection as Logan laughed.

"_Sorry James, you're not my type."_

James let out an outraged _"What?"_ as he jumped to his feet. _"I'm everyone's type!"_ He then waved his fingers in front of his face in that goofy way that all the boys had grown used to over the years.

Kendall began to wonder if another one was going to come waltzing out of the closet –cough_James_cough- but then James had laughed again before slapping Logan's hand and bringing him in for a "man hug."

"_I'm just joking. Glad you decided to trust us."_

Logan had smirked at him. _"Don't worry, the only one of you guys that I would ever have feelings for is Kendall."_ He had turned to the still-stunned teen and given him a wink.

Kendall's instinctive reaction had been to run away and hide for the rest of his life. He had been shocked when Logan had casually announced his homosexuality, but the more he had thought about it, the less he really cared. Logan was still his best friend.

But that wink…It kind of made his stomach jump. And he wasn't so thoroughly convinced it had been in an unpleasant way.

That had scared him more than anything.

So, he had given into the compulsion; pushing himself off the couch and all but running to hide away in his bedroom. But, of course, there never was silence or peace when it came to these four boys.

Logan had followed him, an extremely guilty look on his face. _"You alright?"_ He had asked as Kendall stared straight into his eyes, searching for the truth in an unnerving way.

"_Were you being serious?"_ He had asked bluntly. _"Do you like me?"_

Logan had coughed as his face gained a pinkish hue. _"I'm sorry it came out that way, but I'm not going to take it back."_ He had scuffed his foot against the end of his bed nervously. _"But I don't really like you."_

That had made Kendall pause. What? He had lifted an eyebrow at the boy, his stomach doing flips in the worst way possible. Shouldn't that sentence have made him happy?

"_Well,"_ One of Logan's hands had gone to the back of his neck where he scratched nervously. _"I love you, man."_ The blush had deepened drastically.

Kendall had felt like he was going to be sick. In fact, he was probably turning green.

"_Logan,"_ he had to pause to clear his throat, his voice was almost a croak. _"I like girls. I'm not gay."_ The other teen's eyes had widened a fraction before a calm mask enveloped his entire face. No more blush, just a cool grin that had bothered Kendall's gag reflex more than the bomb his friend had just dropped on him.

"_Yeah, it's cool. I kind of figured that anyways."_ The boy had crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels. _"I just figured you deserved to know the whole truth."_ He had thrown one last grin at the blond, whose stomach oddly plummeted again, before exiting the room.

That had been hours ago. He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been sitting in the same spot, pulling against his hair while he thought.

"Hey man, you doing okay in here?"

Kendall lifted his head to see Carlos and James in the doorway. He rested his elbows back on his knees and began tugging at one of his earlobes.

"Yeah, as alright as to be expected when you find out your best friend is in love with you." He gave them a crooked smile. Their shock barely registered in his over-stimulated mind.

"Wow, that's pretty…heavy." Carlos commented, playing with the long strap on his helmet.

"Yeah, just a bit." Kendall began fidgeting; this talk was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like talking about this chick stuff.

"Well, Logan took off about four hours ago. Maybe one of us should go check on him?" James suggested, awkwardly shuffling in place.

Kendall and Carlos gave each other a look before staring back at James expectantly. He mouthed silent protests for a moment before sighing in resignation and groaning. He was least likely to get killed by the dark haired teen and they all knew it.

Carlos entered the room completely and sat across from the blonde, on Logan's bed (which had Kendall cringing for some odd reason), after James had left.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly, looking quite awkward trying to have an "adult" conversation.

"Not really," Kendall put his head back down into his hands with an irritated groan. "I like girls!" He whined, rubbing his eyes in irritation. "So why am I so confused?"

"Maybe you like both?" Carlos suggested, shrugging a shoulder.

That actually made Kendall pause. Did he like both? There was no question about chicks, they were hot. And boobs were just awesome. But was he attracted to guys, too? He'd never actually sat down and thought about it. Sure he had no problem with admitting an actor/celebrity was good looking, hot even. But would he suck a cock?

The answer actually surprised him.

And he wanted to hurl again…

"Can I just have some alone time?" Carlos nodded, hurrying out of the room after slapping Kendall's arm for support. Then he went right back to what he'd been doing for hours, slowly pulling his hair out.

He heard James come in a few minutes later.

"He said he's alright, but I'm not so sure." Kendall could hear their voices drifting in through his open door. "He seems so…sad. It's weird."

He finally got up, hissing as the blood began flowing through his legs again, and hobbled over to stand in the doorframe. He saw Carlos and James standing side by side, conversing quietly now. When they noticed him, the air got just a degree more tense.

"Uh, Logan will probably come back later." James said awkwardly. Today was really sucking. They were never so awkward around each other. "He said he's enjoying the night air on the roof."

Kendall was surprised at the time, just a little past two in the morning.

He sighed, he really needed to talk to his friend. He was probably the only one he _could _talk to now. He had already been through the confusion, the questions, the doubts.

"I'll be back later." He muttered -vaguely- as he walked out of the apartment.

When he reached the roof, he was floored. Logan was reclined back on one arm, the other resting lightly over his knees. His head was lolled back, hair messy, eyes closed. He looked…well…beautiful. The only thing marring the amazing sight was the slight grimace on his face.

Kendall shuffled across the roof loudly, once he had control of his body again. His legs felt like lead weight now, and he could hear his own blood pumping through his heart in his ears. Logan's eyes snapped open and his head whipped over in the direction of the noise.

The blonde took a deep breath.

"Logie?"

* * *

_**Yeah, I'm horrible. I know. I honestly had no intention of writing this at all. But when I was just talking with iDylan, he kind of inspired me to finish it. This one is much longer than the last one. Almost 1600 words on its own. :P Yay! So, tell me what you think. I will eventually finish, and probably give them a happy ending. But I like the way it leaves off and you are able to draw your own conclusions. If you have no imagination or time to figure it out, it DOES have a happy ending. I can't stand tragic and stupid dramatic endings…happy all the way. :P**_

_**The semi-flashback part was really hard for me to write. I didn't want to put it all in italics, because that just annoys me, but I wanted it clear that it wasn't what was happening at the point where the story started. So, that's why when they talked it was in italics. Really different from the way I usually write. But I don't think it turned out too bad.**_

_**Thank you to all that reviewed Shooting Stars. I love it that you liked it so much. And I think I responded to you all. And again, thanks to iDylan. You helped me A LOT. :P**_


End file.
